Various types of working machines are known. Such machines are used typically for soil-shifting operations (e.g. trenching, grading, and loading) and materials handling (e.g. depositing aggregate in trenches, lifting materials and placing them on an elevated platform).
Such machines are typically manufactured from a set of subassemblies designed specifically for one type of machine, although certain components such as engines, gearboxes, hydraulic pumps and undercarriages may be shared across different machine types.
Examples of known machines include the following:
Slew excavators comprise a superstructure rotatable in an unlimited fashion relative to an undercarriage. The superstructure includes a working arm arrangement for manipulating an attachment, such as a bucket, to perform working operations of the type listed above, a prime mover, such as a diesel IC engine, a hydraulic pump, and an operator cab. The prime mover drives the hydraulic pump, in order to provide pressurized fluid to operate the working arm arrangement, and also to power one or more hydraulic motors located in the undercarriage that are used to selectively drive either two endless tracks or four wheels (or eight wheels in a dual wheel configuration) for propelling the excavator.
A slew ring rotatably connects the superstructure and undercarriage, and a central rotary joint arrangement enables hydraulic fluid to pass from the pump in the superstructure to the hydraulic motor, and return to the superstructure, irrespective of the relative positions of the superstructure and undercarriage. If the slew excavator uses tracks for propulsion, steering is effected by differentially driving the tracks on opposing sides of the undercarriage. If the slew excavator uses wheels for propulsion, a steering arrangement is used for either two or four wheels, and separate hydraulic control is required for this in the undercarriage.
Slew excavators are available in a wide range of sizes. Micro, mini and midi excavators span an operating weight range from around 750 kg up to around 12,000 kg and are notable for typically having a working arm arrangement that is capable of pivoting about a substantially vertical axis relative to the superstructure by using a “kingpost” interface to the superstructure. Generally, mini and midi excavators have a weight of above around 1,200 kg. Large excavators, whose operating weight exceeds around 12,000 kg are often referred to as ‘A frame’ excavators and typically have a working arm arrangement that is fixed about a vertical axis, and can therefore only slew together with the superstructure. This is a function of the fact that the smaller excavators are expected to operate in more confined spaces and the ability to slew about two mutually offset axes in order to, for example, trench close to an obstacle such as a wall is therefore more desirable for micro, mini and midi excavators.
The working arm arrangement generally includes a boom pivotally connected to a dipper. There are several types of booms available including: a triple articulated boom which has two pivotally connected sections; and a mono boom that is often made from a single generally curved structure. A dipper is pivotally connected to the boom and a mount for an attachment, e.g. a bucket, is provided on the dipper. Hydraulic cylinders are provided to move the boom, dipper and mount relative to each other so as to perform a desired working operation.
Tracked excavators are not able to travel under their own propulsion for significant distances due to a low maximum speed and the damage their metal tracks cause to paved roads. However their tracks enhance the stability of the excavator. Wheeled excavators are capable of “roading” at higher speeds (typically up to 40 kph), and without appreciably damaging paved road surfaces. However, the working arm assembly inevitably extends forward of the superstructure during roading, which can impair ride quality, and forward visibility. When performing working operations the pneumatic tires provide a less stable platform than tracks, so additional stabilizer legs can be deployed for stability.
Since the prime mover, hydraulic pump, hydraulic reservoir etc. are located in the superstructure, the center of gravity of all types of slew excavator is relatively high. Whilst these components can be positioned to act as a counterbalance to forces induced during working operations, packaging constraints may force such positioning to be sub-optimal, and may also restrict sight-lines over the rear of the machine, for example.
Excavators are generally used for operations such as digging. However, if it is desired to perform an operation such as loading, an alternative type of machine must be used. Machines capable of loading operations are known and have various formats. In one format, commonly referred to as a “telescopic handler” or “telehandler”, the superstructure and undercarriage are fixed relative to each other and a central working arm in the form of a two or more part telescopic boom extends fore-aft of the machine. The boom pivots about a horizontal axis towards the aft end of the machine, an attachment is releasably mounted to a fore end of the boom, and is pivotable about a second distinct horizontal axis. Commonly used attachments include pallet forks and shovels. Telehandlers may be used for general loading operations (e.g. transferring aggregate from a storage pile to a required location on a construction site) and lifting operations, such as lifting building materials on to an elevated platform.
Telehandlers typically have four wheels on two axles for propulsion, with one or both axles being steerable and driven. A prime mover (typically a diesel IC engine) may be located in a pod offset to one side of the machine between front and rear wheels and is connected to the wheels by a hydrostatic or mechanical transmission. An operator cab is often located on the other side of the boom to the prime mover, and is relatively low between the wheels. Depending upon its intended application, the machine may be provided with deployable stabilizer legs.
A subset of telehandlers mount the cab and boom on a rotatable superstructure in order to combine lifting with slewing operations, at the expense of additional weight and greater height. As these machines are used principally for lifting, instead of loading, they have a longer wheelbase than conventional telehandlers to accommodate a longer boom, impacting maneuverability. Further, as sight-lines towards the ground close to the machine are less critical for lifting than for excavating, these are consequently quite poor.
For some lifting operations, particularly those of heavy load, it is more appropriate to use a crane than a telehandler. Mobile cranes are generally provided on a wheeled or tracked base. A boom, often a telescopic boom, is pivotally mounted to the base. Hoists, wire ropes or chains and sheaves are connected to the boom and used for moving materials from one location to another. The safety regulations for cranes are often stricter than the safety regulations for telehandlers.
In alternative working operations a worker may need to access an elevated work area, in such cases a mobile elevated work platform (MEWP) may be used. A MEWP generally has a wheeled base with a working arm connected thereto. The working arm carries a platform for a worker. The working arm may be for example, a scissor lift or an extensible or articulating boom. Since use of an MEWP involves working at an elevated level, there are again different technical and safety requirements imposed on an MEWP compared to those of the previously described working machines.
A yet further alternative working machine is a dump truck (also known as a dumper truck). A dump truck is often used for transporting material from one location to another (e.g. a multiplicity of loads from an excavator bucket). A dump truck has a dump body or a box bed that is pivotable to permit contents of the dump body to be unloaded. A tipping mechanism that is generally actuated by one or more hydraulic cylinders, and in some cases a cylinder and lever arrangement, is used to tip the dump body.
The cost to develop different machines such as those above for different working applications is significant. Further, the cost and delay to switch a production line from one type of machine to another is also significant. In addition, large assemblies for these machines may be manufactured in one location and then shipped a significant distance to a second location for assembly. The shipping cost may high be due to the bulk of the assemblies and the shape thereof, making packing thereof for transport inefficient.
It is further desirable that working machines become more efficient in operation, in terms of the amount of working operations undertaken for a given amount of fuel used. This may be a function of the fuel efficiency of the prime mover, transmission, driveline and hydraulic system, as well as being due to secondary factors such as poor visibility meaning that an operator needs to reposition the working machine unnecessarily frequently so as to view the working operation, or carrying out an operation much more slowly, thereby compromising efficiency.
The present applicant has also recognized that one area where efficiency of machines having a hydrostatic drive can be improved is in the control of the engine throttle.
Conventionally, a hand throttle is used when excavating and the vehicle is static. The working machine engine is set to a relatively high speed (e.g. 2000 rpm) such that sufficient hydraulic fluid at a high pressure is supplied to the hydraulic rams from the hydraulic pump for performing working operation quickly and with sufficient power. However, if a working machine is to be repositioned in the course of a working operation, the hand throttle should be reduced to zero, and the foot throttle used to more finely control engine speed so that the hydraulic pump supplying fluid to the hydrostatic drive does not result in too rapid, sudden maneuvers which may be unsafe if the drive is engaged at a high engine speed. After repositioning the engine speed then needs to be reset to the desired engine speed for working operations. This delays such working operations and is therefore inefficient and undesirable.